


Newt's Habitat

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Newt Scamander, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Newt sleeps cuddled up to his creatures.  His friends find him.





	1. Theseus and the Hippogriffs

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt: Fact 1: Newt feels safer around his creatures than other humans.  
> Fact 2: The case is a fucking marvel, but I didn't see a sleeping cot in there.
> 
> Headcanon: Newt sleeps in the habitats. Curled up in a tree, beneath the wings of a hippogriff or dragon, in a moon calf cuddlepile. You get the drift. Somewhere in the case he also has a nest like the occamies have where he loves to curl up in beneath a pile of blankets. More often than not the occamies and Dougal join him there protecting their mummy. His friends find out. 
> 
> So maybe 5 times where they search for Newt in the case and find him sleeping + 1 time Newt actually sleeps in a bed held by his very own security blanket Percival Graves.

Theseus was worried about his baby brother. Since coming back from Hogwarts for Christmas, Newt had seemed...quiet. Newt couldn't spend much time with Theseus in the term - he was a first year to Theseus's fifth, and was caught up with whatever it was that the new students did. Theseus could remember his own excitement at making friends and finding his place - and Newt was in Hufflepuff, which was where he belonged. 

But Newt had been withdrawn when he got off the train, and when he had been told to head to bed he had hesitated before shuffling off to his room. Newt was small for his age, smaller than the other students, and Theseus's heart ached at the idea that Newt might be finding it hard to fit in.

He made his way to his brother's room, knocking on the door. There was no answer, and not wanting to wake him Theseus carefully pushed the door open, ready to back out if Newt was asleep.

The bed was empty. More than that, the bed was still made, sheets smoothed. It was clear that Newt hadn't even sat there tonight. Theseus tried not to worry, crouching to look down and see if Newt was hiding under the bed. He held his breath, but didn't hear his brother. Muttering a curse, he widened his search.

He wouldn't wake Mother and Father. They wouldn't want to be disturbed, and the last thing he wanted was for Newt to be in trouble. He felt frantic, returning to the room, relieved to see Newt's battered case - complete with his initials and bearing a few footprints, safely at the end of the bed. It wasn't an attempt by his brother to run away, he realised that now. Newt had just gone somewhere to hide. Somewhere he would be comfortable

Theseus grabbed his coat and hurried out across the grounds to the stables, unlocking the door with a quick charm.

The hippogriffs were resting in their stalls, and looked up angrily at Theseus's approach. Artemis trotted over towards him, and Theseus lowered himself in a bow, heart racing as there was a delay before she returned it. Normally, Artemis was fond of him. He gazed into her eyes, and slowly she backed away, allowing him closer. He knew not to rush this – Mother had always insisted they were careful.

Theseus paused, seeing how Fido and Hector were both curled up together. Normally each hippogriff kept to their own stall unless they were nesting. He crouched beside them, allowing them to nuzzle and examine him, before Fido lifted a wing.

Underneath her wing, Newt was resting, curled up and asleep. His face was a little damp, but he was cuddled to her leg and smiling from whatever he was dreaming about. Theseus nodded politely.

"Thank you." He murmured, before taking a step back, then returning to the house. He would speak to Newt in the morning.

*****

In the morning, he found Newt at breakfast, looking brighter than he had the last few days.  
"Hey, Tadpole?" Theseus asked, reaching out to ruffle Newt's hair. Newt pouted and tried to straighten it. "Can I talk to you?"

Newt nodded.  
"I'm not a tadpole." He muttered, but he followed Theseus to the drawing room after they had eaten.  
"How's school going?"  
"It's okay." Newt mumbled.

Theseus squeezed his hand.  
"Newt. How is school?"  
"I ...I thought I'd made a friend. A third year boy, and he was working with the owls and he let me join in, and it was good, I thought he was... I thought he liked me. Turned out he was only looking after them for detention." Newt looked down, ashamed.

Theseus leaned in and cuddled him tightly.  
"He’s missing out, owls are great. Now, you weren't in your room last night."  
"I don't like beds." Newt mumbled. "The other boys keep trying to boobytrap mine. And anyway I was safe. I was with the hippogriffs."

Theseus took a calming breath before he dared to ask about the boobytrap. Newt shrugged.  
"Spiders fall out of it. Or it turns to glue, or the sheets are cold all night. Or...Or they just all talk and play games, and they don't want me. The hippogriffs want me."

"Alright." Theseus paused. He was a fifth year. He knew he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for that much longer. He was old enough that spending time with his little brother was embarrassing. But Newt needed him.  
"How about you come and see the Gryffindor common room some time? And I'll speak to your teachers. See if I can get you some work helping out with some creatures for extra points to Hufflepuff."

Newt's face lit up at the chance to help creatures and his house.  
"We're going to beat you this year."  
"No you're not."  
"Yeah we are." Newt grinned, and Theseus relaxed.


	2. Dumbledore and the Niffler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful responses so far! I'm really enjoying this. Next chapter will be dealing with the aftermath of the Fantastic Beasts Film

It was easy for children to be misled, especially idealists. That was what drove Dumbledore to work so hard - to try and hold children back from the path he had stumbled down at the cost of so much. They had said, once, that he was exceptional.

But being exceptional was neither good nor bad. It just was. And when he had fallen for the other boy, things had gone downhill fast. He had allowed himself to listen, to dream of a better world, and it was his sister who had paid the price. To try and earn her forgiveness, he threw himself into teaching children, guiding them from harm. 

Most of the time, it worked. He had been at the school for a few years now, and there had been few problems - dark wizards were rare, and children came to the school full of hope and excitement. He had not yet met anyone who was so far down the wrong path that they couldn't be turned around.

Not even the boy who was currently staying in his office, sleeping on the sofa as he worked on practising his charms during the day. Newton Scamander had been different from most children, ever since he had started at the school. He spent his time with creatures, was on first name terms with the centaurs, played with the thestrals, and didn't talk to the other students. He was close to the house elves - they would often appear in his classes with snacks for him - and had rescued an underweight niffler from the outraged caretaker, keeping it close to him and making sure every stolen trinket went home to its owner. A bowtruckle from the Forbidden Forest had chosen to make Newton his home tree.

Newton was odd. But he wasn't bad. When the others had said Newton was responsible for the attack, Dumbledore had argued on his behalf - it was more likely the Lestrange girl. But she said nothing, and Newton would not explain what had happened. Misplaced loyalty, of that Dumbledore had no doubt. But such loyalty would put an end to the boy's potential. Dumbledore had only got permission for Newton to remain for another couple of weeks, until his brother could come and collect him. Newton was allowed to walk the grounds if accompanied, but was not permitted to go anywhere alone in case further fighting broke out.

He knocked on his office door, expecting to see Newton sprawled out on the sofa, his gangly limbs hanging off the edges as they always did. When there was no response, he pushed the door open, and was startled to see that Newton wasn't in the room. 

His first thought was that the boy had run away, until he saw the battered suitcase resting open on the floor by the sofa. Newton would never leave it - it held his clothes and his most precious belongings. Dumbledore made his way over to the case, frowning at the way it had been left open - and a ladder slunk away into its depth. 

Casting a small charm for light, he clambered down the wooden ladder. First, he came to a room full of books, and then beyond that there was an open space. There were trees, and what looked like a mountain, a desert and a land of ice - different sections of the vast room, as large as the school's Great Hall.

Newton was lying in a field that was decorated as though it were night, the sky studded with stars. The light from those showed the freckles that were across his face. The bowtruckle was cuddled up in his untidy hair, and the niffler was resting on his chest.

Cautiously, Dumbledore approached him.  
"Newton?"  
The boy looked up, and then blushed, blinking sleep from his eyes as he stretched.  
"Professor. Sorry, I got... a little tired."  
"Extension Charms?"  
"And then habitats... I just thought, if the niffler had somewhere safe to stay, it might be less of a problem, and same for any other animal that needed help."  
"You do know this charm is illegal?"  
"Yes Professor." Newton answered, not looking particularly ashamed or contrite. "But if I'm being expelled, they may take my wand away. And I wanted to ensure that there would be somewhere that the creatures would be safe. I thought I’d better do it before they stopped me.”

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, knowing Newton was being honest, and seeing the logic to his work. "This is... an impressive amount of work. I would like to use it as proof to enable you to gain a NEWT in charms. And I will be able to arrange for you to keep the case. And your wand - if you are willing to continue studying with your brother, correspond with me - I am certain that we can ensure you keep that. It would be a shame to see such potential go to waste. But Newton… if I’m doing this for you, I need you to be careful. Try and stay out of trouble.”  
"Thank you Professor. I will try." Newton answered, still lying on the grass. "Would you mind if I sleep here tonight? The niffler has only just gone to sleep. He’s not been sleeping well. "

"As you wish." Dumbledore smiled. "Good work Scamander. You have talent."  
"Thank you." Newton lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, leaving Dumbledore to show himself out.


	3. Tina and the Occamy

Director Graves had been found a few hours after the fight in the subway, and most of the aurors were busy trying to track down any remaining signs of Grindelwald's presence.

Director Graves was in the medi-wing, in a drugged sleep. He had smiled when Tina had found him - she had been the first into the room, having demanded to help, and she had found him badly beaten and bruised, gaze disoriented. She had reached for his hand, and told him he was safe now. 

He didn't argue, had been too exhausted to. So Tina had stayed by his side during the rescue, relieved that he was back. The healers had mentioned that they needed her to leave, but she didn't want to go. She remained near him. She watched her unconscious friend, memorising the injuries, questioning if she could have done more. She should have noticed. She looked up at Picquery's arrival.

The president nodded at her.  
"Good work today Goldstein."  
"Thank you Madam President."  
"The aurors are searching for any other infiltrators. But you are not an auror anymore. Go home and rest." There was a gentleness to her voice, almost pity. Tina nodded and got to her feet.

"Look after him." Tina said softly.   
"I will do all I can." She replied. "Goldstein, given what has happened... I cannot promise reinstatement. But we will investigate the circumstances leading to your dismissal."  
Hope blossomed, and Tina nodded.  
"Thank you Ma'am." She walked home, a smile on her face. She was still beaming as she pushed open the apartment door.

Queenie was in her bedroom, and the door was closed. Tina could hear whispering from inside, and realised that the antidote Newt had given Jacob had worked. Deciding not to disturb the two of them, she made her way to the back bedroom, expecting to find Newt asleep in one of the two spare beds.

Newt wasn't in bed, but his suitcase was there, open. Cautiously Tina approached, then climbed down the ladder. She'd been in the case earlier, and it was just as exciting and magical as it had been last time. The creatures were all in their habitats, but Newt was not in his shed. She walked across the case, careful not to approach any of the creatures Newt had told her to stay away from.

"Newt?" Tina called out, getting no reply. She continued to walk. "Newt?"  
A squeak by her feet made her jump, and she looked down to see the niffler staring up at her. Feeling more than a little foolish, Tina smiled. "Can you show me where Newt is?"

The niffler squeaked and raced off towards the occamy's nest. The occamy were not a danger, as long as they were contained safely, so Tina didn't hesitate to follow him. She wasn't sure that the niffler could understand what she had asked, but there was nothing lost by following him.

What she saw as she approached the occamy nest made her freeze. Newt was laying there, without a shirt on, occamy hatchilings tangled around him. He was facing into the nest, cuddled up to the hatchlings. The demiguise was watching Newt carefully, his long fingers stroking through Newt's hair.

Tina carefully approached, frowning at the sight of bruises criss-crossing Newt's back. It looked as though he had been pummelled, some of the bruising near black. He hadn’t mentioned being injured, but Grindelwald had had him alone for a few minutes. She carefully placed her hand on Newt's ankle, and slowly Newt's eyes opened up, seeming surprised to see her there.  
"Tina?"  
"Hey, Newt... your back looks pretty sore."  
"Just... got a few injuries in the fight." He looked up. "It's okay. Dougal's keeping an eye on me, aren't you Dougal?"  
Dougal chirped an agreement, and Tina nodded.

"Did you find him?" Newt asked after a moment, hands running over the body of the nearest occamy.  
"We did." Tina confirmed. "He's alright."  
"Good..." Newt yawned, cuddling up smaller in the nest.

"Do you always sleep there?" Tina asked, watching him. "You don't even have a blanket."  
"Don't need one." Newt said quickly. "I've got the occamy..." He paused. "You can sleep here too if you want. Dougal's nest is free tonight. If that's alright with you?" That question was aimed at Dougal, who chirruped helpfully. 

Tina hesitated and then nodded.  
"Just this once." She climbed into the nest, curling up with her knees against her chest. It was a small space but strangely soothing. "Thanks. It's been a long day." She opened her mouth to ask Newt another question, and then realised his eyes were already closed, Dougal and the occamy cuddling around him protectively.

"Goodnight." She whispered, a little enchanted by how Newt slept in with his creatures. She would have to tell Queenie in the morning. She closed her own eyes, not noticing the black shadow which curled up beside Newt.


	4. Credence and the Mooncalves

Credence felt disorientated. He wasn't sure where or who he was. He remembered the church falling around him, and the subway, and then... then there was confusion and uncertainty. He woke slowly, drifting between reality and smoke. He was somewhere warm. That was a surprise to start with, he was not used to being warm, but he was being held. He turned, spreading out through the nest he was in, and found himself facing the redhead man who had spoken to him.

"Hello." The man smiled. "I'm Newt. You remember me?"

The smoke that was Credence twisted and nodded, trying to become human.  
"Newt." The man told him softly. "I'm Newt. I need to talk to someone now, can you just stay here?" The voice Newt used was kind, soothing him gently. He was grateful for those careful words. He tried to nod, his smoke forming a thick layer at the bottom of the nest. He curled into the shadows at the sides.

"Thank you." The man said, climbing out from the nest, and Credence allowed himself to drift, not focusing on what was being spoken. There was a woman's voice, and her and Newt's voices faded, the two of them walking further away. Credence allowed himself to drift, away from human form.

"Credence?" Newt asked softly as he returned to him. "I know you're here. I'm glad that you survived, I was worrying about you. I saw you leave, but thank you for coming here..."

Credence swirled around the nest, playing with the small snakes that were looped around him. He slowly tried to reform, letting himself become a person. Newt was smiling at him as he appeared.

"You need some food?"  
"I'm a little hungry." Credence admitted, bowing his head.  
"I'll get you some food." Newt walked away, returning with a bowl of porridge. Credence ate slowly, enjoying the sweet taste of it – honey was mixed in and the taste was remarkable.  
"Thank you." Credence whispered, not sure how to convey his gratitude.

"Would like you to stay with me for a little while?" Newt suggested. "If you would like that, I can help you. I’ll make you a room, and teach you some magic. You can't always sleep in the nest like that."

"Thank you." Credence said softly, swallowing. "Are you sure that you don't mind?"  
"I don't mind." Newt grinned. "I like making new rooms."

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity, Newt setting up a room and perfecting it. Credence had never had so many decisions to make in his life. The room he created was delightful. There was a bed, and bookshelves. Soft cushions and blankets, and the walls changed like the sky outside, covered in stars by night and covered by clouds during the day. It was beautiful, and Credence could barely believe that this place was his own.

He was tired. At the end of the day, the two of them ate another meal. Wizard's food was incredible, better than he had ever tasted before. There were no words to thank for how much kindness Newt was showing him. Newt said goodnight to him, and left - telling Credence to contact him if he needed anything at all.

He curled up in his bed, letting himself sleep. He woke up a few hours later, worried about what was going to happen next, if the other wizards were going to kill him. He needed to talk to Newt. His heart was racing. He was scared and sickened, and cautiously he climbed from his soft bed, walking bare foot across the room.

He stepped out into the main body of the case, looking around from side to side to see who was there. The creatures lay in repose, artificial starlight filling the ceiling of the case. It was bright enough for Credence to see where he was walking, and he returned to Newt's shed, expecting to find the magizoologist curled up within it. But Newt was absent. 

Credence hesitated, looking around, and then cautiously headed back towards where his room had been created. It was a kindness, one greater than anything he could have expected. Yet not being able to find Newt disturbed him a little. He was surrounded by strange creatures, and Newt’s absence worried him.

He slowly looked around, careful not to get too close to anything that was dangerous. Then his eye got drawn to Newt. Newt was curled up on the hill surrounded by Mooncalves. Cautiously, Credence approached, the mooncalves bouncing as he approached. 

Newt looked up.  
"Hello Credence?" He yawned. "Couldn't you sleep?"  
"I... just wanted to check you were alright."  
"I'm fine." Newt agreed. "But you can lay down if that would be easier. I know it can be scary sometimes."

"Thank you." Credence laid down, and Newt smiled and fell asleep again. Credence sat up, reaching out to pet one of the nearest mooncalves, which jumped around happily. Just for tonight, he allowed himself to sleep near the creatures, let them guard him. He could see why Newt was here.


	5. Jacob, Queenie and the Dragons

The past few months had been full of miracles for Jacob, big and small. He had found a whole other world, and he was grateful for everything he had seen here. The incident at the bank had changed his entire life, and now here he was with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
“You’re such a sweetie.” Queenie said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He turned to kiss her gently.

“I just love you.”  
“But you worry, huh?” Queenie asked softly. “It’s alright, I worry too when Teenie’s on a job. But she’s got Mister Graves and Newt with her.”  
Jacob frowned a little. It was Newt he worried about most. Queenie giggled and hugged him tightly.  
“He’s working with a creature. For some reason, he never has any problem with the creatures. None of them hurt him.”  
“He’s got scars.” Jacob answered.  
“He does. But he’s got Tina and Mister Graves too. So don’t you worry.” Queenie kissed him softly. “We’d best make some pastries for him. You promised Credence you were going to teach him how to make the nifflers.” 

Jacob nodded, going into the kitchen to find that Credence was halfway through the washing up.   
“You need me to do that?” He offered.  
“I don’t mind doing it.” Credence shrugged a little, and when he had finished the washing up they got to work.

Pastry nifflers were cooling by the window sill when the door opened, and Tina and Director Graves walked in. Director Graves was looking distinctly singed, and Tina smiled.  
“Everyone’s fine.” Queenie told Jacob quickly as she stepped forwards to greet them.   
“Newt seemed rather pleased.” The Director said. “There were two hatchlings recovered alive, apparently he’s planning a trip to Wales when they are old enough to be healthy. He’s been talking about raising them for two years.”

Credence swallowed.  
“He’s keeping dragons?”  
“Apparently.” The Director sighed, and Tina shrugged.  
“He did say that they can’t fly for the first year. And don’t breathe fire for six months, so really…”  
“I only have to deal with them breathing fire for eighteen months?” Credence asked, sighing. Queenie giggled, and Tina snagged a pastry niffler, biting into the still warm body.

Queenie grinned at her.   
“They’re good, aren’t they?”   
“Of course.” Tina smiled. “I’ve never known any of you to cook something that wasn’t.”  
“Goldstein and I need to go to file some reports. Will you be able to look after the case?” Director Graves asked, and Queenie nodded. The two aurors apparated away, and Credence went to sort out the washing up.

Jacob watched them go, still trying to understand what he had been told. Newt had found dragons. Baby dragons. He never would have imagined that dragons were real.  
“You want to see?” Queenie asked. Jacob nodded, and the two of them slipped into the case.

Jacob paused as they stepped out of the hut. No matter how many times he saw this place, it left him in awe of what his remarkable friends were capable of.  
“Where will they be?”  
“If he’s taking them to Wales, they must be Welsh Greens. So mountain regions… not too cold though.”

“Bowtruckles or mooncalves?” Jacob suggested.  
“Probably bowtruckles.” Queenie answered. “If they are only little, it would be better to keep them away from some of the bigger creatures.”

Jacob cautiously made his way towards the bowtruckle tree. He looked around, and paused when he saw Newt. Newt was curled up, his back against the tree, his coat on his lap. His eyes were closed.  
“He’s exhausted.” Queenie whispered, and the two of them carefully crept closer.

Jacob stared at the green creatures curled up against Newt’s chest. Each was about the size of a pack of sugar, and there was a bottle with a metal teat beside Newt. The smaller dragon squirmed slightly, and Newt opened his eyes, bringing the bottle to each dragon.  
“Good… there you go, drink up…” Newt mumbled, then yawned and curled up again.

“You need to sleep.” Queenie said softly. “You want me to babysit?”  
“I want to stay here with them.” Newt answered. “These are the only ones left alive. I don’t want them to feel alone. Then need a mum.”

Jacob headed to the shed, pulling out a blanket. He carried it back over to Newt and laid it over him.  
“Here you go…” He said softly. Newt smiled, tucking it around himself and the dragons, gazing at the tiny little things and then yawning and settling back down.

Jacob smiled at Queenie.  
“Those are… those are dragons.” He whispered, and she nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
“They are. Now, Newt’s going to have his hands full with the little ones, so we should let him rest.”

He took Queenie’s hand and walked away, knowing that Newt was safe with his creatures and that he needed to rest.


	6. Graves and Newt

It turned out that asking Newt out for a meal wasn't the tricky bit. The difficult part had been finding somewhere that they could eat where no one would look oddly at the two small dragons which were bundled up on Newt's lap. Goldstein had been a lifesaver, suggesting her own flat, and so here Graves was. On a date with the magizoologist in his underling's rooms.

"Thank you." He said to Goldstein as she passed over a bottle of wine.  
"You boys have fun." Tina said with a smile, as her sister floated over some food. "And remember, sir, if you hurt him? Queenie will know." The legilimens gave a smile which bordered on terrifying, and Graves nodded. In a way, it was an honour to have been trusted with the younger Goldstein's secret. However, it also proved what a terrifying woman she was. Graves had a lot of respect for terrifying women - it was why he got on with Seraphina so well. For now though, his focus was on Newt, and as the other two apparated away he smiled across the table at him.

Graves couldn't help noticing that Newt looked exhausted. He had been caring for the baby dragons for the last month, handing them over to Credence only when an emergency had called him away. The trafficking ring that they had broken up yesterday, which had left Newt's arm in a sling; that counted as an emergency. A dinner date did not.  
"When did you last sleep?" He asked, pouring the wine for Newt and then for himself. Newt shrugged a little.  
"Baby dragons need feeding every thirty minutes. It's dropped to every hour now, so I'm a lot more rested."  
Graves raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. It was true that sleeping in hour blocks was probably more restful than thirty minutes, but neither was conducive to health. 

"We can find you an assistant."  
"Credence does well." Newt murmured. "I just worry."  
"You're so overprotective." Graves smiled to himself. "I know that you are doing your best for them. But your best will be better if you have some sleep."

Newt nodded at that, and that was when Graves realised just how exhausted the other man must be. Newt listening to Graves’ advice, and choosing anything above spending time with his creatures was concerning. Graves quickly reorganised his plan for the evening. Rather than trying to make the most of having the house to themselves, and usher the dragons into the case so he and Newt could get to know each other better, the priority was getting Newt to have a decent night's sleep. He felt fondness blossom. Newt was even more exasperating than Theseus had said, and he cared for him because of it. He was a remarkable, difficult man. And right now, he needed to be asleep.

The two of them ate companionably, discussion drifting between topics - apparently the unicorn rescued the previous day was recovering well, as was the phoenix (who had taken a liking to Credence and tried to nest on his head). Graves discussed the latest auror gossip, until the food was gone and Newt's yawns were too frequent to be ignored.

"Come on." He smiled. "Bed time..." He walked with Newt to the bedroom, letting him pick which of the two cots he wanted, and flicking his wand to dress them both in their sleep clothes. Newt laid down in the one on the left, and looked up at Graves hopefully as the two dragons curled up at his feet. "Will you?"  
"Huh?"   
"Could you share with me?" Newt asked, his voice soft and hopeful, and cursing his luck Graves climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arms around Newt, startled by how determinedly Newt cuddled into him. "Thanks." Newt whispered.

"It's...okay?" Graves answered. He'd planned to end the evening tangled up in bed with Newt, but maybe not quite like this. "Is everything alright?"  
"It is." Newt said earnestly. "It's just that I haven't slept in a bed for a while, not since Hogwarts when I made the suitcase, so it'll take some getting used to."  
"Where... where do you sleep?" Graves asked. Newt's eyes flicked to his suitcase, "Oh." Graves paused. Well, that explained how he was staying with Tina without any awkwardness. "Are you comfortable?"  
"I... suppose so." Newt said, but he didn't sound certain. "It's just... everything is quiet here. I... I will get used to it."  
"Why?" Graves asked, worried he could guess the answer.  
"Because I want to be with you and you sleep in a bed."

Graves flinched, and ran his fingers gently through Newt's hair.  
"How do you feel about compromising?"  
This time it was Newt's turn to look confused, but he nodded. Graves quickly climbed off the bed, taking Newt with him. The dragons followed Newt's feet. He waved his wand, shrinking the bed, and picked it up in one hand.   
"Let's go into the case."

Newt's whole demeanour changed, his eyes lighting up. He scrambled down, and Graves followed.  
"Where do you have room for a bed?"  
"Mooncalves." Newt answered quickly, heading to the creatures and steering them to one side, so that there was a space on flat ground. Graves placed the bed down and tapped it with his wand, letting it grow to full size. Then he laid down on it.

Newt joined him a few seconds later, that earlier tension gone. He was smiling, and he cuddled up to Graves with more enthusiasm than before. Graves closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes as the dragons climbed onto his feet. Then closed them.

He opened his eyes as a mooncalf joined them. As a niffler lay beside him and attempted to take his watch. As Newt gave the dragons another bottle. As occamy slithered over the foot of the bed. As Newt's bowtruckle lay down on the pillow beside his head.

This was Newt. Newt was like no one he had ever met, and he wanted him for all of his quirks and oddities. Their bed was full of creatures. This was normal for Newt, and Graves quite liked the idea of it being normal for him as well. He cuddled Newt closer, shooed the niffler from his watch, and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I've loved every moment of writing it, and more creature fluff will come soon!


End file.
